


The Route Back To Camelot

by OMGimprocrastinating



Series: Narnia/Camelot crossover series [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGimprocrastinating/pseuds/OMGimprocrastinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to "A Stop at Camelot" wherein Edmund returns for another visit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

"There it is. Camelot."

"..."

"What? No words?"

"Hush. I'm trying to take it all in."

"You haven't even met Arthur yet."

"He's still a prince you say?"

"Yup. Or at least during the last time we were here. His da's alright. Except the beheading-of-sorcery-users part."

"Good thing Lu's not here then. She'll probably stage an escape of the prisoners or something."

"You make her sound like a misbehaved royal or something."

"You're right. I'm actually thinking about you."

"Oh ha-ha. Come on. Onwards to Camelot, Your Majesty."

* * *

Arthur was walking down the castle steps to walk past the courtyard towards the training area when he heard the sound of hoofs thundering on the stone ground.

There were about ten men and all of them were wearing armours and colours of red and gold that was nearly the same shade of Camelot's, only that the red was closer to orange and the gold stitching bore an image of a dancing lion.

As soon as they neared, one of them who was at the front of the small sortie jumped down even before the person's horse has properly stopped, and called out, "Arthur!"

The prince stopped and stared at the soldier but only when the person took off his helmet did Arthur recognise him.  
"Edmund! Is that you?"

"The one and only." Edmund laughed, grabbing hold of the prince's hand and pumping it furiously.

"Good lord, Edmund! How have you been? It's been, what, nearly a year?"

"Eight months to be exact," Edmund replied, his smile bright, "The campaign went longer than we expected."

Arthur peered at the entourage Edmund brought with him and his eyebrow arched in question. "So I see. And you've brought with you the forces of Narnia?"

Edmund grinned. "Not all of them. Most of them are staying in one of the outer villages, waiting for us to join them before returning to Narnia."

"Ah. And.." Arthur said, tapping Edmund's chest where the golden thread of the lion's insignia gleamed in the sunlight, "...you are a proper soldier now?"

"Knight, actually," Edmund answered, turning around to nod at another person who was walking towards them, also clad in armour and the colours of Narnia on his person. And when the knight neared did Arthur see the shape of a crown on the man's helmet.

"Knight? Really?" Arthur said in disbelief and when Edmund turned back to look at him, the boy's face held an expression of guilt and sheepishness.

"Well, I haven't been all honest with you," Edmund said, taking out a scroll to hand it over to Arthur as the other person stepped up towards the two. "Let me present to you my brother, High King Peter of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion."

Arthur looked up from the scroll he unfurled and immediately gave a bow to the newcomer, also a boy Arthur realised with a start when the High King took off his helmet to reveal the features of a young and fresh-faced youth. But the air around the young King did not give Arthur any doubt as to the status of the Narnian lord when even the way the young boy walked screamed of royalty and of a warrior's grace that few royal brats, Arthur excluded, could carry.

"Your Majesty," Arthur greeted and he was surprised when Peter gave up the pretense of untouchable regality to shake Arthur's hand with an enthusiasm that rivaled Edmund's.

"Prince Arthur," the King said, a pleased smile on his boyish countenance, "it is our pleasure to meet you. Edmund and Susan has been telling us of the King's and your hospitality and Camelot's grandeur during their respite after the wolves' attack in your woods. Camelot has our utmost gratitude."

"It is I who is most grateful of the chance encounter with Lord Edmund and Lady Susan... or is it Prince Edmund and Princess Susan?" Arthur asked, looking at Edmund from the corner of his eyes.

"Errr... well... " Edmund started taking out another scroll before handing it over to the blank-faced Arthur, "remember when I said that I haven't been all honest with you?"

* * *

A few weeks after Edmund and Susan's departure from Camelot, Uther met a guest in one of the celebratory feasts hosted by one of Camelot's allies and it was because of her exotic beauty that the King spent his time talking with the lady and unexpectedly finding out that she was in relation to the Telmarine throne - a distant cousin of Caspian IX to be exact. The Lady was married to a non-Telmarine lord who died a year ago and she lived away from the Narnia kingdom to care for her husband's estate and therefore only receive news of the goings-on in Narnia though passing merchants or through courier when her Telmarine relatives remembered to send her letters. From what the lady tells Uther of Narnia, the King was assuredly convinced that Camelot's two recent Narnian guests were truthful about what was happening in the lands past Albion, although he did feel that there was something else that the siblings have held back. He did not expect that he would find out what it was so soon and in such a spectacular fashion.

"King Edmund of Narnia, Duke of Lantern Waste and Count of the Western March, Knight of the Noble Order of the Table?"

"Your Majesty." Edmund bowed with acknowledgement. The young king still could not shake the need to fidget when confronted with Uther, whereas Peter barely radiated nervousness. The High King merely smiled at the man, matching the older King's intimidating stature with a confident and regal look of his own.

"Forgive me," Uther said, looking at the young King in a speculative manner, "But this is the first time I've heard of a Kingship being shared between brothers. And didn't you say King Caspian X is the present King of Narnia? Or have you mislead us of that fact as well, King Edmund?"

"I apologise again, Your Majesty but we did not lie to you about that. Caspian is still the King of Narnia but he swears allegiance to my brother, the High King, as do I and my sisters, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy."

Uther stared at the two Narnian Kings in disbelief. "Two Kings and Two Queens under a High King?"

"As what we have been crowned by the Kingdom of Narnia, your Majesty," Peter explained, "It was only the four of us brothers and sisters who rule Narnia in the beginning but when Miraz usurped the Telmarine throne, we were called to Caspian's aid and after the success of the war, Caspian, our new royal brother, is made King and what was once Telmar became a part of Narnia."

"But why the secrecy?" Uther questioned.

"Narnia was pressed by enemy forces in the East and West," Peter told him, "I set forth to confront them in the North-West while Caspian guarded the East at the shores of the Great Eastern Ocean. Edmund needed to join me and my army but we have word that scouts were seen around the grounds near the Great River. The safest route would be to avoid the area and that would take my brother out of Narnia and into foreign lands. Stealth was of import, therefore he was charged not to reveal himself as one of the sovereigns of Narnia until he reaches the safety of our forces."

"Extraordinary," Uther said with amazement, "You bore wars at such a young age."

"Oh, we have had a chance to grow up properly at some point," Peter said, with a secretive smile, "But it is less of age than of how you spent it that makes you what you are."

"Quite right," Uther agreed, handing his archivist the scrolls of identification for copying into the royal records, "Your Majesties are welcome as guests of Camelot. Stay as long as you wish and tonight we will hold a welcoming feast in honour of the Narnian delegation."

"Your Majesty is too generous." Peter bowed and as he stood up, he motioned for two of his men to come forward, each bearing a leather pouch. "And in honour of our friendship, may I present to you a gift from the finest smithy of Narnia."

Uther's eyes widened a fraction when the man unfolded the pouch to reveal a sword belt studded with the bluest stones that the King has ever seen and when he held the dark leather, it was sturdy yet malleable and he could see intricate and beautiful patterns flowing on the rich hide.

"And for your Highness..." another man stepped forward and bowed before Arthur, presenting the gift with the same military aplomb, unfolding his own pouch to reveal another sword belt also studded with jewels - red rubies on this one - but with a simpler design on its lighter coloured leather, though no less beautiful as the one presented to the King.

"King Peter, these are truly beautiful gifts," Uther praised, "My son and I thank you."

"We are content that our gifts pleases you," Peter said, looking glad, "We have also brought a gift for Lady Morgana from Queen Susan. If we could have an audience with her ladyship before we retire...?"

"Of course," Uther allowed, nodding to his son, "Prince Arthur will assist you. Morgana would be most delighted to meet King Edmund again and hear word of Queen Susan."

"Thank you. By your leave your Majesty," the High King of Narnia said, bowing to Uther before walking out of the room with Edmund beside him, leaving the older King with ideas and possibilities forming in his mind.

When they were outside, Arthur bowed to the foreign kings and said, "Well you Majesties, I'll leave you with my manservant to show you to your chambers while I hunt for Lady Morgana. No doubt she will be beside herself if I don't tell her at once about your arrival, especially of yourself, King Edmund."

"Oh please." Edmund half-snorted and half-pleaded. "Just Edmund, Arthur."

"Edmund," Arthur agreed, smirking at Edmund good-naturedly before turning to his servant - a new one, Edmund realised - a tall youth, lanky and pale with crudely cut dark hair and big ears. "Show their Majesties to the guests' quarters."

"Ummm..."

"At the West Wing, Merlin," Arthur said in a strained tone.

"Right, of course... Sire," the young man said before bowing awkwardly to his master who was shaking his head in annoyance as he passed by him. When the servant turned his attention back to the foreign dignitaries he was taken aback by the look of unrestrained surprise on their faces.

"W-What?"


	2. Chapter 2

"-And this is the second guest chamber for Your Majesty, King Edmund," Merlin said with a flourished gesture towards the room as Edmund walked inside.

"Thank you, Merlin," the young King said, turning towards him after what Merlin thought was a sham inspection just to make it seem as if he was more interested in the room than on the servant who merely showed the two Kings the way to the chambers.

Merlin bowed quickly and when he turned towards the door to leave, he took a step back in surprise when he realised that the High King was baring the way, leaning against the threshold and looking at him quizically.

"Is.. there... anything else that you may need, your Majesty?" Merlin, his nervousness overwhelming the fact that the King was just a mere boy who was shorter than him by quarter of a foot. Even if said boy happens to be a King who rules over a land bigger than Camelot by what he has gathered from the discussion in the throne room. Or maybe that was why.

"Tell me, Merlin," Peter began and Merlin nearly flinched when he was reminded of that day a few months ago just before Arthur asked him if he knew how to walk on his knees. "Is the ban on magic already lifted in Camelot?"

Merlin blinked at Peter, oddly anxious though he didn't know why, as the young King stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him.

"Ummm... not that I am aware of, sire," Merlin replied slowly.

"Truly?" Edmund asked and Merlin felt caught between two pairs of eyes that seemed to bore deeply into his mind.

"Y-Yes, your Majesty. Truly."

There was another tense moment of silence before Edmund broke it off with a laugh and a hearty clap on Merlin's back. Peter laughed as well and Merlin didn't know what else to do except to join in, albeit in an uneasy manner.

Suddenly, the door opened and Arthur walked in with a curious look on his face. "Feeling happy, are we?"

But before anyone could respond, Morgana flew in, grabbing hold of Edmund's shoulders and kissing the boy on his cheek.  
"Edmund! It is wonderful to see you!"

Edmund chuckled, blushing with the surprise of Lady Morgana's heartfelt greetings. "Lady Morgana. As I am to see you. Let me introduce you to my brother and my liege, High King Peter."

"Your Majesty," Morgana greeted more demurely.

"My Lady," Arthur said, kissing her hand, "I thank you for being a gracious host and friend to my brother and sister, King Edmund and Queen Susan."

Morgana, who has already heard of the news from Arthur before she came to see Edmund gave the younger King a chastising look. "King Edmund? Why must you keep such secrets from us?"

"My lady," Edmund said with a hint of regret in his voice,"For mine and Susan's safety as well as Camelot's. Your King can claim ignorance harbouring a rival soldier if an enemy happens to question who the King keeps as guests in his castle. After King Uther, Prince Arthur and your kindness, to make you choose is unbearable."

"And you went to war after Camelot," Morgana pointed out in worry, "Is Queen Susan hurt? Why is she not here?"

"Susan is in good spirits," Edmund assured her, "She sends you her fondest regards and regrets that she could not be here with us. Our royal brother, King Caspian desires to see how the Lone Islands over the Great Eastern Ocean has fared during the war. The Duke is a loyal man of his father so he worries. Susan governs Narnia with Lucy while the rest of us are away."

"Now that is a novel way to rule," Morgana said in approval, looking at Arthur pointedly. The prince stared at her for a moment before he gave a snort.

Edmund grinned. "That aside, my lady, I have a gift for you from Susan..." The youngest King looked lost for a moment, trying to remember where it was until Peter gave a sigh and went out to where a pair of Narnian soldiers guarded outside the corridor. A few seconds later, the High King brought in another leather pouch, smaller than the others before, and gave it to Edmund who smiled gratefully before opening it and taking out something from inside.

It was a beautiful dagger, sharp and precise with a leather grip and sheath and at the end of the hilt was a motif of an elegant rose in silver. Morgana gasped in delight.

"This is beautiful!" the lady exclaimed, "This was made in Narnia?"

"It was," Edmund affirmed, "You are pleased?"

Morgana laughed. "I am ecstatic!"

"Then, Susan would be happy," Edmund said, beaming.

After a few more moments of admiring the weapon, Morgana resheathed the dagger and said to Peter and Edmund, "Well, your Majesties. We will leave you to rest and tonight we will see you at the feast."

"My lady." The three young men bowed as Morgana walked out of the room in a flurry of silk. Arthur wagered that she would take less time deciding on what to wear than on deciding where to hide the dagger underneath her clothes.

 

* * *

Despite the sudden decision to hold the feast in honour of the royal guests of Camelot, the kitchens managed to prepare a fine meal and the steward to employ talented musicians for a simple yet relaxing entertainment .

Peter and Edmund met Uther, Arthur and Morgana outside the door to the banquet hall and together they walked in to the greetings of the people inside. One by one, Uther introduced his Lords and their Ladies and loyal Knights to the the Narnian Kings as they walked towards the high-table and the young Kings greeted each of them corteously until they reached a Lady chaperoned by her maidservants, the colours of her gown muted compared to the vibrant dresses of the Camelot ladies but did not dampen her beauty the slightest.

The features and complexion reminded Peter of the Telmarines and only when Uther introduced him as Lady Amelia, a Telmarine by blood, did he believe it. Furthermore that she is a distant aunt of Caspian, surprised him for there was no mention from the once-Telmarine prince of a relative of his living within the land of Albion.

"Your Majesty, King Peter, High King of Narnia," greeted the lady, curtseying low. "Your Majesty, King Edmund. Magnificent and Just. It is my utmost honour and joy to meet your Majesties."

"Lady Amelia," Peter said, bowing at her, "It is a surprise and pleasure to meet one of Caspian's relative in such a faraway place as Camelot. Your nephew would be devastated to hear that he has missed this reunion."

"A heart's rend of mine Your Majesty to hear it so," said Lady Amelia, honestly regretful, "Would I be able to ride to Narnia in three days I would. But my late-husband's estate bears minding and it is difficult to leave the place where my dear husband has spent his happy life administering the land and his people with love and dedication."

"Caspian would understand, My Lady," Peter told her, "If you have any correspondences for King Caspian or for your other family in Narnia, we would be happy to carry it back home with us."

The Lady curtseyed. "Your Majesty is most kind."

Peter bowed to her a final time and allowed Uther to lead him and Edmund to the High Table. Once there, Peter sat on the high-backed chair as Uther took his seat beside him. On Peter's right sat Arthur while on Uther's left sat Edmund and beside the young King was Morgana. As soon as everybody has settled down, the King of Camelot gave a little bow to Peter before he stood up, lifting up his goblet of wine in esteem.

"Loyal subjects and guests of Camelot, people of Albion, Greetings. It is of our great pleasure to welcome the royal family of Narnia, High King Peter and King Edmund to our kingdom. Eight months ago His Majesty, King Edmund and Her Majesty, Queen Susan arrived at Camelot by chance and their stay has been a joy to our kingdom, particularly to my son, Crown Prince Arthur and my ward, Lady Morgana. And now we are privileged tonight with the royal attendance of the High King of Narnia himself, His Majesty, King Peter. A toast to the Kings and Queens of Narnia and may relations between our kingdoms be strong and blessed henceforth."

The guests applauded and Uther took a drink of his wine before sitting back down. Smilingly, Peter gave a bow to the older king in acknowledgement before standing up himself. "Your Majesty, King Uther of Camelot, lords, ladies and denizens of this beautiful kingdom, Salutations. My brother and I are humbled by the warm and joyful welcome in our honour. My royal brother, King Edmund and royal sister, Queen Susan tells fondly of a grand city in Albion, the kingdom of Camelot, guarded by honour and loyalty. I look around and see it true and I equally wish on good affiliation between our two kingdoms. A toast to King Uther and his royal family and to Camelot's beloved people and of her allies. May our forging of strong relations be successful and blessed with good fortune."

There was another burst of applause and when the two Kings shook hands after Peter drank his wine, the clapping notched up a bit and only tapered when the musicians began playing. Easy chattering filled the air as if in rythm to the music, lapsing for short moments as the dishes were placed one by one in front of the guests and goblets emptied before the servants rushed in to refill the wine.

"Magnificent and Just?" Arthur asked in curiousity. "Is that how Your Majesties are greeted in Narnia?"

Peter gave a mental wince and he could feel Edmund do the same. "The Magnificent is a title, among many others, gifted to me by Narnia's grace. Edmund is The Just. Susan, the Gentle. Lucy, the Valiant. Those titles are formally used in Narnian ceremony when they are needed to bear significance and urgency."

"And what are their significance, if you don't mind my asking?" queried King Uther when he heard of their conversation.

"Legend has it that there was a battle in Narnia more than a thousand year's ago against a witch who spelled the kingdom to a hundred year's of winter," Peter told him, "Four siblings destroyed the witch and broke her spell, freeing Narnia and they were elected as rulers and crowned with titles that bore their will and soul. As... descendents, Edmund, Susan, Lucy and I inherited those titles from the ancient Kings and Queens of Narnia and it is our desire to strive and live up to those names that are gifted to us."

"Is it difficult? To live up to those names?" Morgana asked, gentle but far from patronising by the sincerity in her voice.

"We learn. And we prevail. Narnia deserves her Golden Age once more. And together with Caspian, it will be new and grand."


	3. Chapter 3

Edmund gaped at him. "You can't be serious."

"I am," Peter replied in non-chalance.

"Oh!" Edmund exclaimed in a huff, "You're leaving me alone with the women while you get to go off and spend time with Arthur Pendragon and the Knights of the Round Table? Peter, you are unfair!"

"Not just 'some time'," Peter said with infuriating smugness, "'Hunting time. Besides, you and Susan had your time with them already."

Edmund was giving his brother a frustrated look when Arthur and his Knights walked up to them, decked in their hunting attire.

"I wish to go too," Edmund insisted.

"You already promised the Ladies, Edmund," Peter said ruthlessly, "Lady Morgana and Lady Amelia would be very disappointed."

Following the hand motion the High King made at the direction of the women in question, the men collectively turned their heads towards the Ladies and their pretty maidservants. The women smiled and curtseyed when they realised that the foreign kings and the crown prince of Camelot were looking at them from afar. Edmund thought he heard a few of the Knights give a dreamy sigh at the sight.

Edmund bit his lip in consternation before his eyes alighted on someone behind Arthur. With a brusque "Well, then. You'll lend him to me for this afternoon, won't you Arthur?" Edmund yanked Merlin to his side by a firm grip on the young man's skinny arms and held tight.

Merlin blinked. "Errrr..."

Peter was unimpressed. "I'm sure the Prince needs his manservant to carry his weapons and mind the horses while he hunts."

Deciding at that moment which would be a more pleasurable outing, Merlin instantly spoke up "Oh, it would be an honour to serve King Edmund if it pleases you, your highness" just as Edmund said, "I would be in your highness' debt."

Arthur stared at the two pairs of soulful eyes looking at him in hope and conceeded with a sigh. "As King Edmund wishes Merlin will serve him for today. Heaven only knows we'd be better off in our hunting without him around."

"Thank you, your Highness," Edmund said as Merlin mentally cheered with joy.

Arthur rolled his eyes at the relieved look on Merlin's face while Edmund gave his brother a triumphant grin.

Edmund stepped close and said quietly to Peter, "You get Arthur and his Knights while I get the Wizard." which Peter replied with a hushed whisper of his own, "Do not try anything foolish, dear brother. This is not Narnia" before turning towards Peter and said with a well-gathered smile, "I believe we are ready to go, Your Highness?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," replied Arthur but before he turned around to join Peter, he grabbed Merlin by the arm and hissed under his breath, "Although redundant that I belive this order to be, Merlin, remember that it is an honour to serve a King. Do not bring shame upon Camelot."

Merlin squirmed as the fingers bit into his skin even through the layer of cloth. "Yes, Arthur," the young man nearly whined.

Arthur gave Merlin a final warning look before he let go of his grip, allowing his manservant to jog after Edmund whose arms were already linked, one with Morgana's and the other with Lady Amelia's. By how the ladies have settled themselves comfortably at Edmund's side, it seemed that even Lady Amelia was enamoured with the adolescent king who looked as if he was taking the, what Arthur thought was inappropriate, affection in stride.

"King Edmund has a surprising affect on the ladies," Arthur commented as he stared at Morgana giggling delightedly at what Edmund was saying and beside the young King, Lady Amelia beamed in surprise.

"What affect is that, your Highness?" Peter asked, honestly puzzled.

"Well... that..." Arthur replied lamely, "He is well-liked. Very few men can hold Morgana's affection for long and Lady Amelia is notorious for keeping herself chaste in memory of her beloved dead husband."

Peter hummed. "If you see it that way, I suppose it is true. I am always busy with rides and battles and Edmund rarely complains when he administers at our court in my stead. He is a good soldier and fighter but he is more wistful than otherwise and though he has been naught at times, among my courtiers and blood, it is his counsel that I heed nearly always. He is a Just king to Narnia and to his liege and sovereign."

Arthur made a thoughful sound of his own, trying to liken Merlin with Edmund but only managed to relate his servant with "naught" at most instances... and maybe as someone who he can hold "counsel" with at some times, although he believes Edmund's advises would be more deferential than Merlin's fervent ones that always borders on disrespect. But there is also the surprising part where some people are enamoured by the fool that is his country-bumpkin of a servant more than they should be. He supposes they find Merlin's idiocy endearing. Even King Uther seems indulgent lately of Merlin's stupidity, treating the boy like a jester rather than a proper manservant a crown prince was supposed to have. Arthur wonders once again if his father has made a cruel joke on him when the King places Merlin in his employ.

The prince's disgruntlement was so affecting that when he sees more than one of his Knights look back longingly to where Merlin and Edmund walked in accompaniment with the lady aristrocrats, when they should be more enthusiastic on their forthcoming hunt with their prince no less, Arthur made sure that those men would be the ones to flush out the prey while he tries not to shoot them with his crossbow out of sheer annoyance.

* * *

Merlin took in a deep breath of the air chilled by the oncoming winter. The expansive garden behind the castle that was refreshingly green in spring are now filled with wonderous new colours or red, amber and brown.

Gwen seemed to enjoy walking around the beautiful garden in good company of Lady Amelia's maidservants and a distance away was the Lady herself walking hand-in-hand and chatting amiably with Lady Morgana, the two striking a lovely scene with their satin and furs among the picturesque surroundings.

Merlin was liking the view so much that he realised too late that King Edmund was not in sight. Brows creased with worry, the manservant turned around, looking for the young King and was relieved when he saw Edmund partly obscured behind one of the trees, the King's back to him. Merlin walked up to the monarch in a hurry but the moment he heard voices in conversation, his strides slowed down in puzzlement.

"- very mind-numbing after the battle. Sir Arlian knows I need to fly and he suggest that I come and accompany your Majesties until we join them to return to Narnia."

"That's all very well, Astor, but mind that you not speak freely as you do in Narnia. Camelot accepts enchanted creatures less than any other land in Albion," came Edmund's voice in response.

"Enchanted creatures? I am a falcon. And a general of the Narnian army," the voice said in an affronted manner, "Besides which, I am afraid we are already discovered, your Majesty."

Merlin's eyes widened when he realised that Edmund was looking at him just as he managed to peek over the tree trunk. The gangly young man stumbled back in surprise, tripped over the gnarled tree roots and falling onto the cold grass in an ungainly sprawl. Edmund sauntered towards him, at ease with himself, and when the young King hunched down by the balls of his feet to look at at the servant eye-to-eye, Merlin could see a bird with a fierce-looking beak and claws perched majestically on the king's shoulder.

"You alright?" Edmund asked with a laugh.

"Ah... yes... " said Merlin his cheeks red with in embarassment, as he looked around surreptitiously for any other person nearby, "Who were you talking to, Your Majesty?"

Edmund gave Merlin a sly look. "Were you spying on me, Merlin?"

"No... I..." Quickly, Merlin picked himself up and started rambling, "I was worried. I promised to serve you and when I saw you gone, I was worried and then I heard voices-"

"Be at ease, Merlin," the King cut in, amused, "I am safe and I was merely talking... with myself... Astor, our royal falcon has decided to join us, flying all the way from the village where my army is resting."

"You... talk to your falcon..." Merlin stared at the bird before he remembered that he was talking to a King and quickly added, "Your Majesty?"

"Yes, well..." Edmund looked at his falcon, nearly cross-eyed because of the distance, but the falcon was looking at Merlin in an unnerving manner.

Before the King could say anything more, the Ladies found the two and were delighted at the sight of the beautiful bird. When the ladies began to pet and coo at it, Merlin thought that the falcon looked torn between wanting to preen and bite at the caresses and affection. The King looked on, amused again, before giving Merlin a quick wink that left the servant feeling more perplexed at the oddity that is the King of Narnia.

When they got back from the walk, Merlin was not surprised to see that Arthur has not yet returned and, for the second time, thanked his good fortune that he was released for the afternoon to tend to King Edmund instead of the prince. While the King and the Ladies went to fill themselves with warm food and drinks at the dining hall, Merlin went to Edmund's room to warm up the chamber for when the King decides to retire or freshen up after the meal.

After a thorough search of the fireplace hearth, Merlin gave an annoyed sigh when he realised that the servants who were in charge of the royal guest chambers have forgotten to replace the tinders. Not feeling up to traipsing down to get some new ones from the head steward, Merlin made sure the door was closed before he turned towards the fireplace and held up his hand, palm out towards the logs.  
"Palnae."

Flames burst from the firewood and as Merlin watched to make sure that the fire was slowly building up enough to warm up the room, a familiar-sounding voice called out, "Magician!"

Merlin gasped in fright and whirled around to see who it was that has found him out. But when he looked around he saw no one except King Edmund's falcon who was perched on the sill of an open window.

"W-What? W-Who? What?"

There was an annoyed sound, much like a 'tsk', and the falcon hopped down the windowsill to fly a short distant towards the fireplace and landed on the stone mantle.

"Magician, I said," the falcon spoke, "It is you."

Merlin yelped and backpaddled quickly away, bumping his back harshly against the table nearby.

"Y-You! You're speaking! How? Why? That's not possible! It's magic! You can't be magic! Oh! This is amazing! But this is terrible! Oh God, King Edmund-"

The falcon stopped inspecting its sharp talons and clacked his beak in annoyance. "Oh be quiet, Magician! I am not magic. And this is not of King Edmund's doing. I am a talking beast and where I come from it is normal."

Merlin hands blindly felt for the chair behind him and when his hands encountered the sturdy furniture, the servant sat down heavily, not leaving the falcon from his sight.

"What King Edmund says is true, that you have magic," the bird said conversationally, "Probably as strong as Coriakin and as foolish. Why are you in Camelot, Magician, when they kill your kind here?"

"Merlin," Merlin said dazedly, "It's Merlin. And how did King Edmund know? He didn't-"

"The King doesn't need to see what he already knows," the falcon told him.

"You said you are a talking beast," Merlin pointed out in, still in shock, "Are there any others?"

"Not in Camelot, no," the falcon replied, "Other than myself, two eagles joined our fight West of Narnia, and a few horses. But they've decided to stay with the army while waiting for the Kings to return to them."

"I... I see..."

The sound of the door opening made both occupants turn their attention at the entrance and upon seeing that it was High King Peter and King Edmund who walked in, Merlin quickly stood up, the chair's wooden feet grating noisily across the stone floor.

"Astor! There you are!" Edmund exclaimed, dropping his gloves and cloak on the table while Peter started to unbuckled his own sword belt from his waist. "I was wondering where you were."

"Astor missed out on a great hunt!" Peter enthused, looking at Merlin but the young man knew that the King was directing his words to the falcon.

"Ah, 'tis a pity I missed it, your Majesty," the falcon said, "But I was talking with the Magician."

Peter stared at the falcon and Merlin in disbelief while Edmund pivoted wordlessly towards the door to swing it tightly shut. Dimly, Merlin was heard protesting weakly, "It's Merlin."

"So I see you've gotten acquainted with each other," Edmund said crossing his arm to look at the two as if trying to wonder what else they did when he wasn't around.

"Well, not really. It - He ... hasn't introduced himself," Merlin told him, looking at the Kings first and then at the bird in uncertainty.

"Oh right," the High King said, waving an imperious hand towards the falcon, "May I present you Master Astor, one of Narnia's greatest generals of the air."

"My Lord!" Merlin immediately rightened his posture before bowing to the falcon in respect, pushing away his thoughts that it felt silly humbling himself to a bird.

"And of course, you know of Merlin, Astor," Peter said, giving Merlin a piercing look, "The prince's manservant and ... magician?"

The falcon bowed back to Merlin in return. "A pleasure, Master Merlin. Yes, you are correct your Majesty, that Merlin is a magician. He created fire with a spell he casted."

"He did, did he?" Edmund said, narrowing his eyes at the servant.

"He said you knew I did magic!" Merlin pointed out in retaliation, his panic making him forget about propriety, "How did you know?"

"There are many ways knowledge can be gained, Merlin," Peter told him, "Some see it in dreams, some see it in the stars and some receive it by benediction of one who knows more. Whatever the ways, we know."

Merlin fell back against the table, barely feeling the hardwood digging at his spine. "I... see... Can you do magic?"

Peter laughed. "No, we can't, Merlin, though I wish we could. The rulers of Narnia will always be normal men and women, past, present and future. That is what has been willed by Aslan."

"Aslan?"

"He is the The Great Lion, King of the Beasts, son of the Emperor-over-the-sea, Lord and Saviour of Narnia," Peter said and immediately Merlin understood that the significance of Narnia's royal crest is more than just an emblem kingship and ferocity. The Lion is Narnia itself.

* * *

The next day, Peter announced to his host that he, Edmund and their men should be on their way back to Narnia the day after. King Uther acknowledged the news and invited the two Kings for a final quiet dinner together with his royal household.

That night, Uther spent the hours exchanging with Peter their political and war experiences while Arthur regalled Edmund and Morgana with the story of his and Peter's hunt that afternoon. It was nearly late in the night when all retired, but as Merlin walked out of the hall to catch up with Arthur, someone held him back and said, "Come up to my chambers after you finish assisting your prince to bed. We'll tell you more about Narnia."

Merlin looked down at the youngest King with surprise. Anxiety warred with curiosity but the need to know finally won when Edmund said as an afterthought. "And dragons."

After that Merlin couldn't put Arthur to bed fast enough and when he got to his own bed after leaving the West Wing of the castle, his dreams were filled with talking beasts - courageous and silly, magicians - wise and wicked, and funny little people with one leg hopping around like fleas commenting on absurd things while jewel-coloured dragons chased them with smoke coming out of their snouts.

"Well," Peter said, as they made their way out of Camelot, "The Great Merlin isn't what I thought he would be."

"He is very young," Edmund said admittedly, "And rather unpolished with his magic."

The two Kings remembered back to last night when all Merlin could come up with on the spot were to make their boots dance and create a gust of wind within the chambers that ruffled Astor's feathers.

"He'll probably be as good as Coriakin in due time," Peter said.

"And by Aslan's Mercy that his heart not get the better of him, like Coriakin who allows his heart to be with those infuriating Dufflepuds," the falcon put in.

Peter and Edmund looked at each other silently before turning their attention back on the road.

"No one is to be told a story but their own," Peter said mostly to Edmund and himself before spurring his ordinary horse on, "Come, let us return to Narnia."


End file.
